


Confessions

by DeadShipsNeverDie



Series: Kennett  Hurricane [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miss My Ship, drunken fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadShipsNeverDie/pseuds/DeadShipsNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol is drunk at the bar, Bonnie's playing pool, and Kol suddenly has something he needs to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Friday night at The Grille was becoming the most awkward day of the week for a few of the Mystic Falls residents. The mood was evident and expected as the two warring factions often hung out there. The remaining Mickealson family haunted the bar area and the Salvatore team hung out by the pool tables. The fact that each side had at least two individuals with superior hearing made the night lighter. Both groups were forced to only speak causally so the other would not know their plans. Yet there was person in the bar this night that attention was only on one member of a warring faction.

"Kol, are you here!" Klaus shouted into Kol's ear snapping him out of his daydream. Kol blinked rapidly as the sound reverberated in his eardrums. Being momentarily stunned caused him to look away from the caramel skinned girl who was playing pool. It caught his attention that his drink had been refilled so he quickly downed the dark colored liquor.

"What" he hissed at Klaus's face. The brothers sat at the bar in a tense silence until Klaus rolled his eyes at the cranky person sitting beside him.

"I will not tolerate ruining my plans with your desires" Klaus growled at his younger brother. Kol's face drained of color at the mention of "desires".

"Desire?" Kol asked sheepishly.

"Yes, Desires. You are not allowed to torture and most definitely kill that Bennett. I still have use for her." Klaus said in a serious tone while glancing over to the group. The quick return of color to Kol's face surprised the displeased brother. Kol ordered another bottle casually as if nothing had been said. .Klaus tapped his finger impatiently waiting for a biting remark from his seemingly psychotic brother. His brother took a swig of his fresh liquor before speaking

"No worries, brother. I prefer to take my time but once you are done with her I get her." Kol declared with renewed confidence. He lifted his drink in agreement letting his hand dangle in the air until the still reluctant Klaus tapped in agreement. Kol suddenly down the rest of his bottle with little grace, making Klaus feel even more uncomfortable.

Klaus groaned in discontent as he watched Kol order another bottle. The temptation to box his brother was very strong but his self-preserving instinct was stronger. The thought of his brother's vulnerability being used as a weapon against him again sicken him. The thought quickly left his mind as his sister entered the bar.

"Bekah, you finally join us late as usually." Klaus remarked.

"Why should I ever come on time for babysitting duty?" Rebekah pointed out. On cue Kol's head hit the counter causing it to shake startling the bartender and other patrons at the bar. The sober now exasperated siblings exchanged looks.

"I'm going to see if I can find my blonde" Klaus announced to his relatives. This invoked a scoff from Rebekah and muffled laughter from the Kol's slumped body. Klaus's face twisted in anger before he stormed out of the bar.

Rebekah slide into Klaus's former spot with grace and tapped on Kol's shoulder. "Wake up, Big Boy." She teased.

"I'm up. I'm just resting my head…..Is that witch looking over here? Kol groaned out. Bekah erupted in laughter catching the attention of some individuals.

"She is, isn't she? Looking at me and judging me with her innocent eyes and perfect eyelashes. I mean how can she judge me she has killed some people too. " He spat out. Kol rubbed his face violently trying to shake himself from his mood.

"She is not watching you. I do think it's funny how Klaus has no idea how in love you are with that witch" Bekah pointed out.

"I'm not in love with her. I just want to kidnap her and lock her in a tower. She can be my own Helen of Troy." Kol replied.

"Hmm, Helen of Troy, I think I remember why she was kidnapped in the first place:" She mused

"Helen wasn't cheated on by some weakling of a human. Jeremy barely feels any regret he actually believes that ghost was kinda worth it." he mumbled angrily

"You care, Why? She is just someone you want to kill." She accused.

"Kill, torture, maim, love, marry, kiss its all the same anyway" he whispered

"Just admit it. Klaus has his drawings and you have your stalking. You want that witch more than you would like to admit" Bekah declared.

Kol finished his last bottle and stood up. "Yep, I like her. Maybe even love her." He stated as he poked Rebekah in her chest.

Kol climbed on top of the bar drawing the attention of Bonnie finally. He smiled in satisfaction ignoring the baffled look on her face. He grabbed another patron's bottle of Vodka and began to pace on the countertop.

"I think Bonnie Bennett is amazing!" He screamed. "She has the perfect smile in the world and she is super powerful. Did you know she almost died for the latest incarnation of that whore Katharine?" Damon's laughter was only stopped by a sharp job in the gut by Stefan. Everybody by the pool table jaws dropped at the statement. Stefan and Damon began to talk among themselves immediately as Elena grabbed Bonnie.

"I'm not going to kill you or any of you because I love her. My favorite thing to do when I had to watch that girl's brother was to make Jeremy tell me all about this beautiful creature that is in front of me. I can't believe that none of you have lost a duel fighting for her love. She is so fucking great that she even scares my brother." He continued to confess.

"Bekah is right. I would stake all the vampires in the world to have her for one night. I just want to kiss you and hold you." Kol finished the vodka bottle and threw it."Bonnie Bennett, I want you. Don't you want me too? I can change, I can be a neutered boy like Stefan. Love me, My Helen of Troy, My Juliet, My angel."

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock as Rebekah tried to pull Kol down from the counter. The duo tussled with each other almost unaware of the approaching figure. His sister pulled him down by grabbing one of his legs breaking many items on the way down. Kol smashed a cup on Rebekah's face that didn't even faze her. She managed to sit on top of him while he was on the floor barely.

"Stop fighting me" Bekah screamed at the still fighting individual under her. Bonnie waved sheepishly at them.

"Will go on a date with me, Please!" Kol slurred still pinned to the floor underneath Rebekah.

"Sure if you help us." Bonnie said shyly. Bonnie stared at the fidgeting boy who was still mumbling things about loving her. It took him a few seconds to even register that she had said "yes".

The screams of joy were so loud residents the next day thought that a party had happened. Elena smiled at the thought of Bonnie on a date even with this original. Bonnie would never admit to any of one that she liked him too more than they would ever know at that moment. In the back of the bar, Klaus looked visibly displeased next to Caroline.

"He did this on purpose. How can I top that?" Klaus grumbled.


End file.
